You Changed Me
by Jenny F. Paul
Summary: Toris is a deliquent. He has no friends, he's a thief, and to top it off, he's a jerk. But, will a certain Polish boy change that? OOC!Lithuania x Poland Human AU
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey! You need to pay for that!" The cashier screamed after Toris._

Toris smirked. _Like I'd do that_, he thought and sprinted out the door, making the sirens go off. Toris ran as fast as he could, and that was saying something. He could hear the pounding feet of pursuers as he turned into an alley. He was stopped by a chain-link fence. "Shit." he muttered under his breath.

"There he is!" one of the pursuers cried. Toris whirled around to face two employees at the jewlery store. One of them was out of breath and glaring at Toris. The other was slowly walking up to him. "Give us back the necklace, kid." He growled breathily.

"Fat chance." Toris snorted and glanced around him. There was a garbage can hastily tucked against the chain-link fence with some boxes next to it. He grinned inwardly, and turned his head back to the employees. Both of them were walking toward him now.

"Come on, kid. Just give us the necklace back, and there'll be no trouble." One of them said and held his hand out.

"Seriously, after all the trouble I went through to get it, you think I'd give it back? I got plans for it anyway." Toris asked and backed away toward the boxes.

One of them seemed to figure out what he was doing. "Shit, Frank! He's going to use that stuff to get over! Grab him!" one of them screamed. Frank lunged for Toris, who easily dodged him, jumped on the boxes and eventually the trash can.

Toris jumped the fence and landed on his feet. He turned to see Frank and the other guy pressed up against the fence, glaring at him. He smirked and took out the necklace and swung it back and forth tauntingly. "Sorry guys. Like I said, I got plans for this beauty." He threw it up, snatched in his hand, then took off running. Toris sprinted until he reached the particular place he was looking for.

Jerry's Pawn.

Toris pushed the door open and looked around. He clutched the diamond necklace in his pocket. "May I help you?" a voice asked. Toris turned to see the store manager-Jerry.

Toris nodded. "Hey Jerry." he greeted.

Jerry smiled. "Hey. What do you have for me?" he asked and leaned over the counter.

Toris strolled up to Jerry and pulled out the diamond necklace. Jerry's eyes widened as he took the necklace from Toris and examined it. "Holy fucking shit! How in Hell did you get this?" he exclaimed.

"I, uh, bought it." Toris lied.

Jerry frowned at Toris. "Don't lie to me. You're the poorest bastard I know, you live in an orphanage, and you don't have a job. How'd you really get it?" he asked and set down the necklace on the counter.

"I stole it." Toris said quickly and frowned.

"Gosh dammit, Toris! You can't just steal stuff, and pawn it at _my_ pawn shop!" Jerry exclaimed and waved his arms. "You know I could get into _big fucking trouble _right?"

"I need the money, Jerry." Toris growled. "I'm seventeen years old and still living in a fucking orphanage. I want to get my own life going!"

"How about get a job? And earn an _honest_ living?" Jerry suggested.

"Nobody'll hire someone who looks like a bum!" The Lithuanian exclaimed and gestured to himself. He was wearing sweatpants, a green shirt, and a flat cap. "I look like some person from the 1900s!"

"Point taken. Anyway, just _please_ don't pawn here anymore." Jerry begged.

"Fine. But what about the necklace?" Toris asked and gestured toward the very expensive necklace.

Jerry looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. "This is the last time, Laurinaitis." he said and opened the cash register. Toris said nothing as Jerry snatched up the necklace and gave Toris a wad of money, then shooed him off.

"Get outta here, you bum." Jerry said in an annoyed tone. Toris took a hint and left the pawn shop, he stuffed the money into his pocket and strolled to the orphanage.

* * *

Toris quietly opened the orphanage door and snuck in. Thank God the nuns weren't running around, or he'd be dead. Toris hurried up to his room, which he shared with two other boys named Raivis and Eduard. When he entered they said nothing, only talked amungst themselves. Toris didn't want them to say anything anyway, he climbed into his bunk and pulled the covers over himself. "You missed dinner." Raivis said quietly.

"So?" Toris replied rudley.

"The nuns were angry, Raivis was kind enough to cover up for you." Eduard retorted.

Toris rolled over to face the two boys. Raivis was looking at everything but him and Eduard glared at him. "Yeah, uh, thanks I guess." Toris replied with a non-grateful tone. Raivis nodded, getting a 'thanks' out of Toris Laurinaitis was not easy, even if he didn't mean it. Eduard shurgged and turned away from Toris, back to his laptop. Raivis was putting together a jigsaw puzzle. Toris rolled back over and let his eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door. "Raivis! Eduard! Is Toris in there?" a voice barked.

"U-uh. Yeah! H-he is!" Raivis stuttered. A nun by the name of Sister Alice burst through the door and glared at them.

"Where is the lad?" she growled. Eduard and Raivis pointed at Toris's bunk, where he was sat up groggily, as if he was just waking up.

"Yes, Sister?" Toris asked and yawned.

"Why weren't you at dinner? _You _had dishes duty tonight, so you better have a good excuse." she said harshly.

"I-I told you at dinner he wasn't feeling well, remember Sister?" Raivis asked sheepishly. Sister Alice glanced at Raivis then nodded slowly.

"I remember, but, he doesn't _look _sick." she pointed out.

Toris gave a hacking cough and wiped his nose. "I'm sorry Sister," he rasped. "I haven't been feeling my best. Tomorrow I'll wash the dishes."

She frowned and glared at Toris. "Fine," she finally spat. "you better." and with that, she left the room and shut the door behind her. Eduard and Raivis visibally relaxed and Raivis let out a sigh of relief.

Eduard cast a glance at Toris. "Lying is a sin, you know that, right?"

Toris shrugged and nestled back under the covers. "So?" he sneered. "just one of many I've commited."

**AN:**

**Sorry I'm coming up with all these new stories and people that like my other ones are getting impatient, but I will update all of them soon. I just had to get this one down, I have another one in mind, but I'm pondering on whether or not to submit it.**

**Anyway, I had to OOC Toris for this story, so he would fit the character. Sorry for people who don't like OOC characters.**

**Review and Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Toris slipped away from the man he had just pick-pocketted. He grinned as he clutched the wallet in his hand, that had been _to_ easy! He opened the wallet, he saw the ID and that it belonged to a man named Bach Łukasiewicz. That didn't matter though, he'd just take a few bucks, then turn it in. He thumbed through the dollar bills, this guy was rich! He pulled out a twenty, then slipped the money and wallet in his pocket. Toris power-walked to the nearest police station to hand over the wallet.

"Hey! You!"

Toris's stride didn't falter. The voice could have been talking to anyone, so he chose to ignore the voice and walk faster. "Hey!" the voice said, this time it sounded like it's source was just behind him. Toris was starting to get annoyed, who was purposely seeking him out? He stopped and whirled around with his hands balled into fists.

"What do you want?" Toris growled. He was faced with a boy-or a girl? Toris examined the...boy. He had light blonde hair that fell to his chin, it looked groomed and shiny. The boy also had emerald green eyes, and he was wearing a shirt that said: _Real Men Wear Pink!_

"First of all, don't you know it's rude to not respond when someone's talking to you?" the boy asked, quite rudley himself actually. "Second of all, my dad lost his wallet, and he saw you there and he sent me to see if you know something." he sounded like he really didn't want to. Toris thought he saw the boy shyly shuffle backwards.

"Actually," Toris said and plucked the wallet from his pocket. "I have it right here."

The boy's eyes lit up with relief. "Thanks! I thought I'd have to-" then he frowned and scowled at Toris. "wait, you didn't steal it, did you?"

Toris frowned and pretended to offended. "What? No way! Aren't you a nice guy, interrogating someone who was going to turn the damn thing in!" he snapped and handed it to the boy. "Just take it."

The boy frowned a little. "Jeez man. I was just making sure, sorry." the boy said. "anyway, thanks again-?" the boy paused, inderectly asking for Toris's name.

Before Toris could even think about it, he blurted out, "Toris Laurinaitis."

The boy flashed a smile. "Well, nice meeting you, Toris!" He said and sprinted off with the wallet. Toris turned around and shook his head.

"What the Hell, Toris?" He scolded himself. "Why did you tell him your name?"

* * *

Toris arrived at the orphanage just in time for dinner. "Ah, Toris. Glad you could make it, dear." one of the nuns, Sister Katyusha said.

Toris smiled. "Of course, Sister." he replied politley. Sister Katyusha was the only one Toris was polite and nice to, she had been his mother-figure growing up.

"Remember, you're washing dishes tonight." she reminded before sweeping into the kitchen. Toris nodded and walked over to an empty table and sat down. He silently pulled out a book and cracked it open to the first page:

_Call me Ishmael. Some years ago - never mind how long precisely - having little _  
_or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I _  
_thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world. It is _  
_a way I have of driving off the spleen and regulating the circulation. Whenever _  
_I find myself growing grim about the mouth; whenever it is a damp, drizzly _  
_November in my soul; whenever I find myself involuntarily pausing before coffin _  
_warehouses, and bringing up the rear of every funeral I meet; and especially _  
_whenever my hypos get such an upper hand of me, that it requires a strong moral _  
_principle to prevent me from deliberately stepping into the street, and _  
_methodically knocking people's hats off - then, I account it high time to get to _  
_sea as soon as I can. This is my substitute for pistol and ball. With a _  
_philosophical flourish Cato throws himself upon his sword; I quietly take to the _  
_ship. There is nothing surprising in this. If they but knew it, almost all men _  
_in their degree, some time or other, cherish very nearly the same feelings _  
_towards the ocean with me._

"What's this? Laurinaitis _reading_?" a voice shouted scornfully behind him. Toris ignored him and kept reading, he flipped the page calmly as the voice continued. "I thought he was illiterate!" Toris glanced over his shoulder to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. Or as they liked to call themselves, the Bad Touch Trio. Why? Don't ask, no one knows.

"Yeah, he is _estúpido._" Antonio said casually.

"_Eiti į pragarą, Tu kvailas Bastards._" Toris snapped in Lithuanian and shut his book.

Gilbert seemed unaware that he was insulted and he scoffed. "Ooooh. Toris said something in his stupid language. You know, his parents died becuase they could only speak Finnish-"

"Lithuanian." Francis corrected, Francis being the mellowist of the three.

Gilbert just glared at his friend. "Anyway, the _dumm fuckers _got into some shit they weren't supposed to, and then got killed. Booo hoo." Gilbert sneered and made fake sniffling noises. Toris stood up so fast that his chair flew backwards. He turned to face a slightly surprised Gilbert.

"Don't you _ever_ talk shit about my parents you fucking bastard. At least I _had_ parents. You where just dumped at a doorstep becuase no one wanted anything to do with you. Face it, you're a nuisance, even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you." Toris snarled at the light platnium blond.

Gilbert snarled and lept at Toris, they fell to the ground in a tangle of fists and kicks. The other kids gathered around and chanted, "Fight! Fight!" Toris punched Gilbert, and he heard a crunch. Gilbert let out a cry of pain and fell backward, clutching his nose.

"Mother fucker!" Gilbert cried as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his nose. "You broke my nose!"

"You deserved it!" Toris shot back. He got up, dusted of his pants, grabbed his flat cap, and straitened it on his head. "Next time, keep your fucking mouth shut. You _purvinas kalė_." Toris spat and went back to sit at his table silently. Toris saw Raivis frowning at him as if to say: _What the Hell, man? _Eduard just scowled and turned his back to his roomate. Toris frowned at Raivis right back, who squeaked and turned to face the opposite direction.

"Good Heavens, Gilbert! What happened?" a voice exclaimed. Toris realised it was Sister Alice's.

Oh shit.

"Oh, uh, nothing Sister. Just fell and hit my nose on a chair is all, you don't have to worry about the awesome me!" he said loudly and chuckled.

Toris looked over his shoulder to see the German had stuffed his nose with some napkin and was grinning crookedly. Sister Alice didn't look convinced. "Are you sure, lad?" she asked quizically. "you look like you've been in a horrid fight..."

"Nope! No fight, Sister! Just the _dumme Stuhl_ that broke my nose." Gilbert lied. He caught Toris's gaze and nodded slightly. As if to say, _This will be the _only _time I cover for you._ Toris nodded back and turned around quietly resting his chin on the wooden table.

"Anyway, dinner is ready," Sister Alice growled. The kids streamed toward the kitchen to get their share. Toris just sat quietly and pulled out his book again, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Taip?_" Toris asked without looking up.

"You feeling alright, lad? How come you aren't going to get some food?" Sister Alice asked, her voice holding a note of concern.

Toris nodded. "I'm fine, Sister. Just not hungry, I'll get the dishes done after everyone's finished with their food." Toris replied without taking his eyes off his book.

"Alright," she said, returning to her grouchy tone. Toris assumed she left and was left to mull over his thoughts. Gilbert had lied to cover up their fight, was it for his own good? Or was it because he was being..._nice?_ Toris had no clue, but he decided that he was in debt to Gilbert. He hat the thought, what would he do in order to pay back his unintentional kindness? But then again, it could have just so he didn't get in trouble...

Toris sighed and let his forehead hit the table with a dull _clunk._ This kindness thing is tough.


	3. Chapter 3

_Toris decided to take a walk after he finished the dishes. _He quietly slipped out of the kitchen and tip toed to the door. Just as he reached for the doornob he heard the floorboards squeak behind him. He whirled around with his fists balled at his sides, just in case in was one of the orphan children. But instead of seeing a child, I was Sister Katyusha. "O-oh!" Toris stuttered and unclenched his fists. "Sister!"

"What are you doing, Toris?" she asked and took a step forward.

Toris glanced around and then at Sister Katyusha. "I'm going for a walk." he responded quietly.

Sister Katyusha frowned. "Toris, don't you know it's past six?" she said. "All the children are to be in their rooms." Toris nodded and hung his head.

"I-I just want to clear my head, that's all," Toris replied. "and I'll be back by seven." he added pleadingly and shuffled his feet.

Sister Katyusha's face softened. "Alright, go ahead." she said and shooed Toris out of the door. Toris chuckled as the door shut and shoved his hands in his pockets. He started to walk his usual route and glanced at the tall buildings that surrounded him, he kind of felt trapped. He always preffered open spaces, like fields. He's spent so much time in rye fields when he was younger, in his home in Lithuania, of course. You couldn't find a field in Chicago.

As Toris was reminiscing about his little village in Lithuania, he wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone's back. The person whirled around and scowled at Toris. Toris reconized the person, it was the boy looking for his dad's wallet. Toris didn't let on that he reconized the boy and scowled right back. "Watch were you're going," Toris growled. It was actually his fault, but he would never admit it.

"_Me? _You-" the boy began, but seemed to finally reconize Toris. "Oh, it's um...Toris! Hi!" he exclaimed in his European accent. Toris scowled as he tried to place the accent...Polish! That was it, he was Polish.

"Hi...fella." Toris replied stiffly and tried to step around the boy. But he stepped in his way and frowned.

"Feliks," The Pole corrected. He then stuck out his hand to Toris and smiled, Toris however, scowled at the hand. "It's called a handshake, you sha-"

"I know what a handshake is." Toris hissed between gritted teeth. Why can't this kid just beat it and let him finish his walk? He's supposed to be back at the orphanage by seven! "Um, okay, _Feliks. _Now, I'm going to leave so I can get back to my home on time." Toris said slowly and tried to walk around Feliks. Feliks smile seemed to widen.

"I'll walk with you!" he offered.

"That's not nessecary." Toris declined and frowned deeply at the Polish boy.

"Please! I insist! Since you found my dad's wallet, that's the least I could do!" Feliks exclaimed. Toris inwardly groaned, this was definatley the last time he would do something nice for something else. Look where it got him! But, if he agreed, this Feliks kid would probably leave him alone afterwards.

"All right."

Feliks seemed to brighten when Toris said that. "Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed and grabbed Toris's hand and pulled him along. Toris snatched his hand away, and scowled at Feliks.

"It's back there." Toris said faltly and jabbed a thumb behind him.

Feliks smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Of course! Sorry." and walked along with Toris. Feliks started to talk about something, but Toris tuned him out. God, how he hated his bubbly personality. Toris usually stayed away from people like Feliks, but fortunately he'd get rid of him soon. "Uh, hello? Earth to Toris!"

Toris blinked. "_Ką?_" he asked rudley.

Feliks tipped his head slightly. "Pardon?"

Toris sighed at his lack if intelligence. "It means 'what', in Lithuanian." he explained.

"You're Lithuanian?"

Toris rolled his eyes. "_No_," he said sarcastically. "I'm Japanese."

"Hey," Feliks huffed.

Toris spotted then orphanage and sighed in relief. They walked in silence until they reached the steps to the orphanage. "Well, bye." he said and started to climb the steps.

"Wait, you're an _orphan?_" Feliks asked, as if it were an outrageous thing.

"_Taip_. You think I dress like this for my health?" Toris asked straightened his flat cap on his head.

"I-I just..." Feliks stuttered then trailed off. "Well anyway, see ya later, Toris!" he exclaimed and took off.

Toris just growled in reply and swung the door open. His walk had been totally ruined by that annoying Pole! He grumpily stomped up the stairs and entered his room. The rrom was dark, so Raivis and Eduard were probably asleep. Toris took his flat cap off and carefully placed it on his desk, then climbed into his bunk. Since he wasn't tired, he stared up at the ceiling. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the flaky wallpaper that was peeling off the ceiling. His eyes darted around the room, looking for anything interesting. He saw Eduard and Raivis's sleeping figures on the other side of the room. Toris's eyes swivled over to his desk, were he kept his belongings, and were some amateur drawings and short stories.

Toris got up from his bed and quietly tip-toed over to his desk. He switched the lamp on and sat down on his stiff wooden chair he'd built. His eyes swept over the cluttered sheets of paper that occupied his desk. He leaned back, taking it all in. Then his eyes rested on a photograph, he picked it up, and held it under the lamp light. It was a photo of him, his parents, and his grandparents. They were standing in front of a small, shack-like cottage. And they were all smiling, Little Toris especially. Toris's gaze rested on his father. His father had wispy brown hair; with a small, shaggy beard. His eyes were kind, but strong and determined. then his gaze darted to his mother and grandparents. His mother had curly blonde hair that fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes were shining. Toris's grandfather Dain, had a straight face, but his eyes were smiling. His thin grey hair neatly combed over his scalp, and his beard was neatly trimmed. His grandmother, Asura, was smiling broadly. Her white hair was held tightly in a bun, but a few strands fell loose. Her eyes were shut, giving her an almost comical look. And then finally, Toris's gaze rested upon his younger self. Oh, how happy he looked. Little Toris was grinning much like his grandmother, with his long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. Toris noticed that a few of his teeth were missing, and had scraped knees. Toris was looking straight at the camera, his forest green eyes sparkling.

Toris smiled a the photograph. He remembered the cottage, he remembered playing in the forest. He remembered every good thing and every bad thing. He remembered how his father would play the violin at night, and how his grandfather would dance. He remembered the rolling hills, the glittering lakes, the golden fields, and the mysterious forests. He remembered his friends, Lukas, Dontas, and Irena. Toris's smile faded and he set the picture back to it's spot on the desk. The past was in the past. All those things were gone now. Oh, but what he would give to have all those things back again! To go home! But, that would never happen. Only but a dream for a poor orphan.

Toris grabbed his flat cap and turned of the lamp. He tip-toed over to the window and slid it open. He squeezed out, and carefully walked along the roof. He sat down on the edge, his legs dangling of the edge of the roof. He gazed out at the city and Lake Michigan. He inhailed the city smell. The smell of gas, smoke, and other air pollutiants. Toris missed the fresh air of the country, of Lithuania. His eyes darted to the roads, were cars honked at each other endlessly. Did he ever mention that he missed the quiet tranquility of the country? Toris sighed and leaned back to look at the sky, finding nothing worth looking at in the city-scape. The sky was tinged with red, becuase of the light pollution. He could barley make out the stars and the moon, but the stars and constillations he could make out, he whispered the names. "Lupus." he whispered and pointed at the constillation.

"Leo."

"Hydra."

"Taurus."

Toris audibly sighed again. He felt like going for a walk, since Feliks ruined the first one. He glanced around, but it was no use, he couldn't get off of this roof without dying. So, he went back to his room and shut the window. Eduard and Raivis were still fast asleep, Toris decided that he should get some sleep too. So he climbed into his bed, pulled the covers up to his chin and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Toris awoke to voices. He soon realised that they belonged to Eduard and Raivis. Probably discussing something, Toris decided to eavsdrop and pretend to still be asleep." Shouldn't we wake Toris up?" Raivis asked.

"No. It's his fault if he oversleeps." Eduard replied flatly. Toris frowned, Eduard was such a prick sometimes.

"Come on, Ed. Maybe if we start being nice to him, and not acting like we're scared of him-"

"We _are _scared of him! Did you see what he did to Gilbert?" Eduard exclaimed in exasperation.

"-he'll be nice to us! And get this," Raivis said and paused. As if making sure no one was listening. "I saw him _smile _last night!"

"What? Toris smiling? In your dreams. All he does is scowl and frown." Eduard replied nonchollantly.

"No! Really! I saw him smile! He was looking at that picture on his desk!" Raivis insisted.

Just then Toris let out a huge yawn. He opened my eyes and saw Raivis jumped three feet in the air, while Eduard's head snapped toward him in surprise. He sat up and stretched, then glanced at Eduard and Raivis as if he just noticed they were there. He just nodded slightly at them and got up out of the bed. "What were you two talking about?" Toris asked and walked over to them.

He being stronger, taller, and older that the other two, they looked up at him and shook their heads. "N-nothing really." Eduard said and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Raivis nodded in agreement.

Toris raised a brow, but then shrugged. "All right, then." Toris replied and grabbed his flat cap, then left the room without another word. As he came down the steps, he smelt breakfast. Bacon and eggs, is what it smelt like. Toris's stomach rumbled at the smell, so he went down and saw all the other children sitting at tables with their friends and chatting. Toris sat at 'his' table and just studied the wood. Since he'd done this many times before, he confirmed that it was made out of oak. The patterns of the table never ceased to amaze Toris, you could also say that he has the attention span of a chipmunk.

He looked up when He heard Gilbert's loud voice. The German sat down with his other friends and was laughing and making jokes about other people. Judging by people laughing and glancing at him every so often, Toris guessed that the jokes were about him. Toris decided that he would not pay Gilbert back, and what he did was just so he wouldn't get in trouble. Toris sighed and studied the flat cap in his hands, it was green plaid, and was a little worn out from being worn so much. The cap had belonged to his father as a boy and have given it Toris when he was younger.

"Breakfast!" a nun called. All the kids stampeded to the kitchen, Toris got up and brang up the rear. He grabbed a plate and held it out for his helping. They gave him two strips of burnt bacon and a small amount of scrambled eggs. He just nodded and continued on and sat down. He was just about to take a bite of his scrambled eggs when the door of the orphanage creaked open loudly. Everyone went silent.

"Who could that be?" one kid asked. Another got up and peeked around the corner, when he turned back, he smiled. "There are some people here, maybe they're going to adopt someone!" she exclaimed giddily.

Everyone erupted in conversation. Adoption was always an exciting time, some lucky brat gets to go live with a nice family, while the rest of the kids get to eat burnt bacon, and instead of attending public school, they attend a catholic school at the orphanage. Toris didn't hope to get adopted anymore, he was seventeen. He could move out into the real world next year and never look back. He didn't need to get adopted. He didn't _want _another set of parents, when he could have had his real ones.

Toris shovled to food into his mouth and chugged the tap water he had. He had just finished his meal and was getting up to put it in the kitchen when a nun came in and pointed and him. "Toris, come with me." she said.

**AN:**

**CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUN DAHHH**

**I just had to get this finished, I promise I'll work on my other stories, I just love this one the most. **

**Review and Favorite, please! They're very nice. :0**


	4. Chapter 4

Toris_ frowned worryingly. "Yes?"_

The nun motioned for him. "Come on, boy! There are _very important _people asking for you!" she hissed. Toris warily walked over to her, when he was close enough, then nun grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office. The first thing he noticed was a very tall man in a crisp, new suit. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes were a warm green. Just then he noticed Feliks standing next to the man, and he seemed to be whispering something to him.

Toris frowned slightly. Why was Feliks here, with the man who he guessed was his father? Feliks's face burst out in a grin. "Hey Toris!" Feliks exclaimed and rushed over to him. Feliks turned back to his dad and gestured to Toris. "This is the guy I was telling you about! Dad, Toris. Toris, Dad."

The man nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Toris." he said.

Toris nodded back. "So, Feliks. Why are you here?" he asked.

Feliks's smiled broadened, if that was possible. "I thought you'd never ask! I told Dad about you and stuff, and he suggested that we invite you over for dinner tonight!" Feliks exclaimed.

Toris went white. Over to dinner? At _Feliks's _house? Oh God, save him. "O-oh! Um, that's very kind and all, but I don't think that's nessicary." he said hastily.

"Of course it's nessicary!" Feliks exclaimed and tugged on Toris's arm. "You found my Dad's wallet, this is the _least _we could do! Oh! We even agreed to let you stay the night!"

The night? Toris frowned, why go through all this trouble over returning a wallet? Maybe there was such a thing as _too_ nice. Toris shrugged and sighed, he didn't have much of a choice but to accept their offer. "Um, all right, I'll go with you." he gave in.

Feliks brightened. "Great! But, er, we're going to have a business dinner and we can't having you wearing," he gestured to Toris's clothes. "that."

"This is all I have, besides a school uniform." Toris protested.

"Um, Toris?" a voice he recognized as Sister Katyusha said and tapped on his shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a suit that might work for you." she said.

Felis visibly relaxed. "Great! Get Toris into that suit, then show me." he said. Sister Katyusha nodded and led Toris off to a closet were some of the nun's belongings were kept. Sister Katyusha opened the closet and rummaged through it for a bit, after a while, she came out with a nice looking suit. It was black, with black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a bow tie.

Toris looked uncertainly at the suit, then to Sister Katyusha. "Are you sure it'll fit me? I mean, it looks like it's for someone who's a little bigger than me." he said warily.

"Oh, of course it will fit you." Sister Katyusha said as she shoved the suit into Toris's arms. "Now, go put that on." she ordered and pointed to an empty room. Toris groaned in protest, but obeyed and went into the room to change. He quickly changed out of his green shirt, sweatpants, and his sneakers. When he managed to get the suit on he examined himself in the mirror. He frowned at himself, he looked like an unhappy rich kid. The suit and slacks fit him perfectly, but the shoes were a bit big. The bow tie he held in his hand, because he had no idea how to tie a bow tie. He had his hair in a ponytail, and decided it didn't look good with the suit, so he let his hair hang down. He just then realised his flat cap was still on his head, and he snatched it off.

He emerged from the room and Sister Katyusha's face erupted in a happy smile. "Oh, Toris! You look so handsome!" She exclaimed and rushed toward him.

Toris smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. Um, will you tie the bow tie for me? Please?" he asked, using his manners for once. He's going to have to remember them for tonight.

"Of course, dear." she said and took it from Toris. When she was done, she led him back to the office. When they passed through the dining area, all the kids gawked at him. He saw some kids whisper and point at him.

"Nice get up Toris!" Gilbert called sarcastically from a table filled with kids.

"Better get up than yours, Gilbert!" some kid joked and everyone laughed. Gilbert's face went completely pink and he frowned at his friends, who were also laughing. Toris even managed a small smile. When they got into the office Feliks' jaw dropped.

"No way that's Toris." Feliks exclaimed and walked up to Toris and Sister Katyusha. "Wow, man! You clean up nicely!"

Toris nodded slightly in thanks. "So, when does this dinner-thing start?" Tori's asked Feliks.

"Oh, uh, it starts at..." Feliks trailed off as he glanced at his wrist-watch. "5:00, so you've got time until we come and get you for the dinner."

Toris sighed, he basically just changed into a fancy suit for no reason. "Well," Toris said. "I'll see you at five then."

* * *

Toris sat down on the orphanage's steps and put his face in his hands. What was taking Feliks so long? Toris made a mental note not to trust Feliks with escape plans if they ever robbed a bank together. Which would never happen in the first place, because Toris would be smarter than that, and pick someone he could rely on. He saw a big black car pull up by the curb and Feliks rolled down the window in the back seat. "Yo!" Feliks grinned. "sorry we're late, Arthur took forever to get gas."

Toris heard a stuffy British voice snap something at Feliks, and said Pole just rolled his eyes. Toris walked over to the car and got in, nervously glancing around as he did. "Well come on!" the British voice, Arthur, snapped. "we don't have all day!"

Toris glared daggers at Arthur, but closed the door and buckled his seat belt. As Arthur drove, Feliks and Toris sat in silence. Arthur decided that this was the time to talk about manners and being a gentleman. "Remember Feliks, this dinner is very important to your father's career and you have to act civilized. To make a good impression, of course." Arthur said, with a hidden meaning behind it. He was basically saying: _If you screw this up, your father cuts my pay, and if he cuts my pay because of you, you're dead._

"Of course, Arthur." Feliks nodded then rolled his eyes again.

Toris sat quietly in his seat and looked out the window. He usually doesn't use cars, Toris knew how to drive. He just prefered walking, is all. "So Toris," Feliks said. "have you ever heard of the book _Behind Enemy Lines_?"

Toris blinked and tried to think of the book, he's read so many, it was hard to keep track. "I think so, isn't it about a Jewish solider that survives World War II by pretending to be a German soilder?" he asked.

Feliks brightened. "Yep! That's the one! My Dad wrote that, 'ya know. That's actually what this dinner's about, some publishers are going to talk to him about a sequel." he bragged and started babbling about the details of the book. Toris tuned out the babbling Pole and focused on the British driver. Toris could only see the back of his head, and noticed his blonde hair. He also remembered when Arthur had turned around for a moment, his eyebrows were abnormally bushy. Toris turned back to Feliks who was saying how the solider had been based off of Feliks's great-grandfather.

When Toris opened his mouth to say something, Arthur pulled onto the driveway of an elaborate looking house. Toris's jaw dropped, he had never seen a house like that before. It was bleach white, and looked to be four floors, not including the basement. The yard was humongous, Toris spotted a pool, and a basketball court. His hand twitched, he hasn't played basketball since he was ten. It was his favorite sport, and itched to play. It's have to wait though, he had to attend dinner. Feliks followed Toris's gaze and smiled. "Like basketball, huh?" Feliks asked. Toris nodded vigorously. "Well then," Feliks said. "we could play after dinner then, bet you couldn't beat me!"

Toris let out a laugh. "Oh, sure." he said.

As Toris and Feliks got out of the car, Arthur gave them one last pep-talk. "Remember, don't talk to the publishers unless they speak directly to you, oh, and don't make eye-contact. Ever. It's not polite, and-" Arthur started but was cut off by Feliks.

"I think we got it, Arthur. Thanks for the ride." He said quickly and shut his door. Toris could make out Arthur glare at Feliks, then speed into the garage. "Well Toris," Feliks said and gestured to the house. "whaddya think?"

"I think, that you have a lot of money." Toris mused.

Feliks nodded. "Yep! Boat loads of it."

Toris's inner thief was going crazy. If he saw any amount of money, he would totally lose his cool. But he composed himself and nodded. "If you have a house this size, I would think so." Toris just then noticed Feliks's suit. It was pink, and frilly. He almost laughed, but managed to keep a straight face.

Feliks managed to see through his mask. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Toris lied and strolled over to the house as if it where his own. On his way to the front door, Toris accidentally stepped in a garden of lilies. "Oops." Toris said without emotion.

"Hey! You! Whaddya think your doing?" a voice shouted. Toris froze, and turned to see two men walking toward him. They both wore a white t-shirt with blue overalls and muddy work boots. They both looked alike too, except one had blue eyes; dirty blonde hair; and a cowlick. The other had softer blonde hair, blue eyes with a purplish tinge to it, and a small curl of hair hanging in front of his face. The one with the blue eyes was fuming, the other looked angry, but not as angry. "It took me a _week _to plant all those!" Blue Eyes exclaimed.

"I helped!" Purple Eyes said quietly.

Blue Eyes glanced at Purple Eyes, as if he just noticed he was there. "Oh yeah, sorry Mattie." he apologized.

'Mattie' nodded. "Toris!" Feliks shouted and came running up to them. "Are Alfred and Matthew giving you a hard time?"

"No way, Mr. Łukasiewicz! Me and Mattie here were just minin' our own business. We were planting some roses when Mr. Big Shot here," Blue Eyes, the one Toris guessed was Alfred, glared at him. "came and started stomping all over the lilies we planted!"

"I wasn't _stomping!_" Toris protested angrily. "I just walked over here and accidentally stepped on _one _of them!"

"Well do you know how much one of them _costs?" _Matthew asked indignantly.

"A lot of fricken money! That's what! From our own pocket too!" Alfred jeered.

Feliks frowned at them. "Guys, calm down. Those things cost like, two dollars per package, and besides, it was an accident." He said.

Alfred still frowned but held out his hand to Toris. "Uh, sorry we kinda, er, yelled at 'ya. Me and Mattie get pretty worked up about gardening." he said and smiled sheepishly.

Mattie nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He said sincerely.

Toris just stared at Alfred's hand and slowly lifted his hand to his. Alfred had a firm grip, and shook Toris's arm so it was floppy looking. "Well, I guess I'll see 'ya 'round." He said after he realised Toris's hand. Matthew waved goodbye and together they set off to resume their planting.

"Well that was interesting." Toris remarked when they entered the house.

"Yeah, their nice guys. just don't get them worked up about planting and gardening. And don't ever mention a gardening race, then they start to fight." Feliks said.

"Why?" Toris asked.

"Just don't." Feliks said.

Toris shrugged and saw that a man was rushing around to get the table ready. He had short cropped, raven black hair. His eyes were brown, and he was wearing a white chef's uniform and was yelling things in a different language to the kitchen. Toris recognized it to be either Japanese or Chinese.

Then another chef came running out with longer brownish-blackish hair tied into a ponytail. The older man yelled at the first man and bonked him on the head with a spoon. Toris frowned at Feliks, who watched with amusement, as if this was a normal occurence. "Hey! Cut it out you _idioci!_" Feliks shouted and the older man froze mid-wack.

"Oh! Master Feliks!" The older man said in a Chinese accent and bowed to Feliks. The other man glanced at him and bowed.

"Thank you for showing up when you did, Feliks-san." The other man said with a slightly different accent, Toris guessed he was Japanese.

The Chinese man glared at the Japanese but turned back to Feliks. "Everything's almost ready. As soon as this _shǎzi _Kiku finishes setting the table and helps me finish the meal, we'll be all set."

Kiku frowned when the Chinese man had called him a _shǎzi_, but he didn't protest. "Thank you, Yao." Feliks said and nodded to the Chinese man. Yao nodded vigorously and gave Kiku one good bonk for good measure, then went back into the kitchen. Kiku glared after Yao, then finished setting the table. Before he went into the kitchen, he bowed to Feliks and Toris, then scurried off into the kitchen.

Toris let all this process. "So, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, and Yao all work for you?" Toris asked, astonished. He actually was impressed on how rich Feliks was. He had people to drive him around, cook for him, and garden! He had a nice life! Toris had to keep himself from asking where he kept his money. He was overwhelmed, to say the least.

"Oh yeah, I have loads more people too." Feliks replied nonchallontally with a careless shrug. Feliks then glanced at his wrist-watch then frowned. "The publishers will be here in about an hour." Feliks announced.

Toris didn't really care. He was to busy studying the house, so just in case he was going to take something. He's know how to get out, and leave as quickly as possible. Toris glanced at a mirror and glared at himself. He prefered the street-wise, crabby looking, orphan Toris. Not snobby, flashy, rich-looking Toris. "Why do you sowl all the time?" Feliks asked. "It looks like you swallowed a lemon or something."

"_O užsičiaupk._" Toris muttered under his breath. Which meant 'oh shut up'. Feliks's head tipped to one side.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Toris replied and pretended to straighten his bow tie.

"Do you speak Polish?" Feliks asked, completely out of the blue. Toris blinked, then nodded slowly.

"_Taip._ I speak four languages; Lithuanian, English, Russian, and Polish." he answered with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"That's pretty cool!" Feliks exclaimed. "you should teach me Lithuanian sometime." he said.

"Perhaps." Toris replied.

"Let's go up to my room before the publishers get here." Feliks invited and raced up the stairs. Toris frowned and decided to investigate a little.

"Where's your bathroom?" Toris called up to Feliks.

"Down the hall to the right!" he called back.

Toris walked down the hall, then peaked in the room across from the bathroom. It was just an office, a computer and desk were neatly tucked against the beige wall. Papers were cluttered on the desk and some on cabinets and tucked in droors. He closed the door and moved on. He walked down the hall a little more, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He grinned, something important must be in this room if it was locked. He made a mental note that if he ever comes back to bring his pick lock with him.

Toris decided that he should get back to Feliks, just in case he was starting to get suspicious. Toris headed down the hall and climbed the stairs. The hall way was very long, and had several doors. Toris could easily spot Feliks's room, because it had the words _Feliks's Room _in flaming letters. Toris knocked on the door and Feliks poked his head out. "You don't have to knock you know." Feliks said and opened the door wider so Toris could enter. Feliks's room was...interesting. It was very big, the color was a dark pink, with white trim. He had a flat screen TV and an XBox 360 neatly placed against the wall. Feliks's bed was a king size, which Toris thought was unnecessary.

"So, what do you think?" Feliks asked and opened his arms.

"Er, it's, uh, nice?" Toris said uncertainly. He glanced out the window and saw that there was a stable for horses, and saw a couple horses trotting around. He also spotted Alfred and Matthew brushing horses and talking. "Alfred and Matthew are stable boys too?"

Feliks glanced over his shoulder through the window, then nodded. "Yep. They love horses almost as much as I do." Feliks said and smiled.

Toris didn't admit it, but he also loved horses. He watched a black horse trot around the yard, it was to far away for Toris to tell whether it was a mare or a stallion, but he admired the horse's black coat shine in the sun as it pranced around the other horses.

"Feliks! Toris!" Feliks's father, Bach, called from downstairs.

"I guess the publishers are here." Feliks said and went to the door. Toris followed Feliks out and shut the door as he left. They walked down the stairs and saw two men in suits and ties shaking Bach's hand.

One of them noticed Toris and whispered something to Bach. Bach laughed and shook his head, then turned his head to the boys. "Boys, come and meet Mr. McGuire and Mr. Shepherd ." he said.

Mr. McGuire seemed a little more laid back than Mr. Shepherd. He had red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes. He looked a little tired, and hung over. He smiled and shook Feliks and Toris's hands. "Please," he said with a thick Irish accent. "call me Connor."

Mr. Shepherd looked a little younger than than Conner and more stern. His eyes and hair were the same color as Connor's, but he had lighter freckles. He just nodded at the boys. "Lets get down to business!" Connor exclaimed and smiled at Bach. "Let's eat!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hola! Sorry it took so long to update, I've got a lot of stuff going on. Softball practice, school, homework, then drawing, reading, and writing. I'm starting to write a book, I think it's pretty interesting.**

**And it's my birthday on Thursday! I'm probably going to upload something on my birthday just because.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! **

**Review and Favorite please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaaahhhh sorry for the long wait to update and stuff. I hit my head wooden bench and got a nasty head injury. It hurt real bad, anyway, school and softball are keeping me from typing, so...yeah. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

After dinner, Bach invited Connor and Mr. Shepherd to go see his office, and read the first couple chapters of the sequal. They accepted and Bach led them into his office. Toris was still interested about the locked room across from Bach's office. Toris watched them walk down the hallway, then they disappeared into the room. Feliks sighed content ly and patted his stomach. "Man, I'm stuffed," he said then turned to Toris. "what about you, Toris? You get enough to eat?"

Toris's head snapped toward Feliks, then nodded slowly. "Yeah." He replied absently then glanced at the locked door again.

Feliks frowned and followed Toris's gaze. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just wondering if the publishers like your Dad's book." Toris lied, since Toris had been lying most of his life, he was pretty good at it, and Feliks, being as gullible as he was, nodded.

"I bet they will," Feliks replied nonchalantly, then grinned at Toris. "you wanted to play basketball, right?" Toris almost forgot about basketball, he nodded.

"Got shorts and a tee?" Feliks asked.

The Lithuanian shook his head. Feliks looked him up and down, then frowned slightly. "Hmm, you seem to be about my size, maybe a little thinner. You can borrow some from me." He said.

Toris frowned slightly. "They're not going to be like," he started to say, then just gestured to Feliks's...tux.

Feliks glanced at the frilly pink tux as if he just noticed he was wearing it, then laughed. "Nah, I got some stuff that you could wear without dying of embarrassment." He replied and got up from his seat. Just then, a man wearing the same outfit as Yao and Kiku came rushing out of the kitchen and grabbed plates land silver wear. After he was done piling up the dishes did he choose to acknowledge the two boys. The man had silky blonde hair that tumbled in wavy curls down to his shoulders. He had sparkly blue eyes and a small beard, he flashed a winning smile at Feliks.

"_Bonjour_. How was dinner, Master Feliks?" He asked in a thick French accent.

"Very tasty Francis, you did a good job on the chicken. It was delish." Feliks complimented.

Francis bowed to Feliks."Why thank you." He replied, then his blue eys shifted towards Toris. "Ah, now who is this?" He asked.

"Toris." he replied flatly. "A pleasure." Francis didn't seem a notice Toris's tone, or didn't care, because he smiled, then left the room.

Toris glanced at Feliks and frowned as if to say: _You lucky son of a bitch. _Feliks smirked in reply, then scampered up the stairs. Toris followed behind, and when he entered Feliks's room, a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts were thrown at his face. "Put those on," Feliks instructed and pointed to the bathroom. Toris nodded, and hurried in the bathroom, then shirt the door. He examined the clothes, the shirt had the logo of the Chicago Bulls on it, which was one of Toris's favorite teams in the NBA. The shorts were white, and had dirt stains on them. Toris quickly changed, then exited the bathroom.

Feliks was in a blue shirt, and black shorts that were a little short. Toris frowned slightly, then hiss eyes shifted towards the window, where the basketball court was just waiting for him. Feliks grabbed Toris's arm and tugged him down the stairs and out the door. Toris was not pleased as he was dragged along by Feliks.

* * *

When the two boys reached the court, Toris immediately turned to Feliks and asked, "Half court or full court?" Then jerked his arm out of Feliks's grasp.

"Full court." Feliks replied with a determined glint in his eye. Toris bit down a laugh, how funny. The Pole thought he could actually win against him. Deciding to be nice to Feliks, he let him have the ball first. It was only fair.

* * *

Feliks put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. He glanced up at Toris in disbelief as he wiped some sweat from his face. "_How? _How do you beat me _seven fricken times?_" she exclaimed and stood up straight.

Toris shrugged and ran a hand through his sweaty brown hair. "I'm just good, I guess." He replied without any trace of humility. Feliks frowned slightly, but shrugged then laughed.

"I guess. Hey, you wanna go see the horses?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face. Toris's mouth was kept in a tight line, then nodded slightly. He actually hated it when people grinned, because he was jealous. He didn't have anything to be happy about, but somehow other people always found happiness.

Like that idiot Feliks. He was always smiling, like such a dolt. Even when they were walking over to the stables he was smiling and rambling. Toris just pretended to listen to him ramble on, nodding and grunting occasionally. Feliks finally shut up when they got to the corral. The two boys soon spotted Matthew and Alfred, who were riding some horses. Alfred was standing up on the horse's sadle, trying to gain balance as it trotted around. Matthew was seated comfortably on his horse, and called out to his brother worringly. "Alfred! Sit down!" he shouted. Toris decided not to interfere, and neither did Feliks, so they just watched.

"Yes_ mother_, whatever you say." Alfred shouted back sarcastically, but didn't sit down. Matthew trotted after him.

Feliks suddenly snickered, then elbowed Toris and grinned. "Watch this," he said, then snuck through the corral fence and crept up to Alfred and the horse. Matthew was to busy worrying to notice the sly Polack sneak up behind the horse and shout: "BOO!"

The horse reared in surprise and Alfred toppled off and landed on the ground with a dull _thud. _Toris almost laughed. _Almost._ He was worried a tiny bit about the man, since he wasn't getting up. Toris's helping instinct kicked in, jumped the fence, and ran over to the man. Matthew was already leaning over Alfred with a worried look on his face. Feliks was right behind Toris, he could hear the heavy breathing from the boy behind him, he didn't know if it was from fatigue or worry. When Toris got to Alfred's knocked out body, he fell to his knees beside the man and shook him lightly. "Hey, get up, you're worrying Feliks and Matthew." He said.

Alfred groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what happened?" He groaned and turned his head toward Matthew.

"You fell off a horse you idiot!" Matthew shouted and slapped him on the head.

"Ouch bro!" Alfred shouted and covered his head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Matthew apologized and helped his brother up. He helped Alfred hobble over to the house, whispering stuff to him. Toris glanced over at Feliks, who was hugging his knees with his head down.

"What's wrong?" Toris asked gruffly.

"I could have killed him." Feliks replied quietly without looking up. Toris snorted with scorn, the key word was_ could. _Feliks _could have _killed Alfred, though he didn't. Toris has _almost _killed many people.

"But you didn't." Toris replied and got up from his knees.

"But I _could _have." Feliks replied sharply._  
_

Toris growled in frustration and ran a hand through hair long brown hair. He wasn't used to not having his flat cap on. "Do you want to head back?" Toris asked Feliks. Toris actually wanted to go check out that room and see if the room would be open. Feliks nodded and got up off the ground.

* * *

When they got back to the house they saw Colin, Mr. Shepherd, and Bach get into a car. "Dad?" Feliks asked. "where are you going?"

"Oh! We're going out for a drink or two, so you two are going to have the house to yourselves tonight!" Bach replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, okay." Feliks replied, Toris picked up a little disappointment in his voice. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Bach shrugged as he was getting in the black Mercedes. "I have no idea, all night, maybe all day tomorrow." He replied, then shut the door without a goodbye. The two boys watched as the car pulled out of the driveway, then sped away.

"Let's go inside." Feliks said and motioned for Toris to follow him as he started to walk toward the front door. Toris followed closely behind. When they entered the house, Feliks immediately went for the stairs to go to his room.

When they got to Feliks's room, he fell onto his bed and glanced at Toris. "Long day, huh?" He asked and Toris agreed with a nod.

"Does your dad usually leave randomly like that?" Toris asked.

Feliks shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. He usually leaves and doesn't' come home for like, three days. He says it's for inspiration for his books, but I know he just goes out drinking and goes to strip clubs and all that." He said with disgust and a hint of shame.

Toris actually felt for the kid. He would be ashamed of his father if he did that too. If his father was still alive, and if he was, Toris knew for a fact his father would not be like that. After a moment of sitting in silence, he decided to suggest something. "Hey, do you want to take a walk? They always cheer me up." He suggested. He decided that a bubbly Feliks was better than a quiet one.

"Um, sure." Feliks replied and got up off his bed. He realized he was still wearing shorts, then frowned at Toris. "Uh, do you mind...?"

Toris frowned and left the room, he decided to take this opportunity to go check out the locked room. He carefully tip-toed down the stairs, and rushed toward the locked room. He checked the door.

Still locked.

Toris growled in frustration and glanced around for something to use to unlock the door. He opened the door to Bach's office and rummaged around for a screwdriver or a paper clip. He finally found a paper clip, then ran out and set to work. He carefully twisted the paper clip back and forth, waiting for the click of the lock.

Just as he thought he had it, he heard Feliks shout his name. Toris cursed under his breath and dropped the paper clip into his pocket. He met a confused Feliks at the stairs. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Just looking around." Toris replied and started toward the door. Toris was grateful for Feliks's house being in the city, he was dying for a drink. He glanced at the boy who was trailing behind him, he wondered if the kid drank?

"Hey Feliks," Toris said to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Feliks replied, then quickened his pace so he was side-by-side with Toris.

"Do you drink?" Toris asked and glanced at the other boy.

"No, why? You do? Isn't that like, illegal?" Feliks asked worryingly.

"Sure it's illegal, just because it's illegal doesn't mean I don't do it." Toris replied with a shrug. They walked in silence for awhile, then Toris spotted the sign he was looking for. He signaled for Feliks to follow him, then entered the small bar. When they entered the shabby place, they were greeted by music and a bunch of drunk guys and girls.

"I'm not sure about this Toris." Feliks whispered furiously.

"Relax." Toris sighed and walked over to the bar counter and waited for the bartender to come over.

"Toris! Haven't seen you in awhile, bud! What would you like?" The bartender exclaimed.

"I'll have vodka, remember, bring me the whole bottle, and my friend'll have a beer." He said.

"Comin' right up, bud." The bartender replied with a wink.

"Thanks Matthias." Toris said after him.

Feliks glanced helplessly around, then at Toris. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked.

Toris rolled his eyes. "Of course. I've never been caught before." He reassured.

When their drinks came, Toris nodded at Matthias, who said he'll be a shout away. Toris passed Feliks his beer, then poured himself some vodka. Feliks just stared at his beer while Toris downed his vodka. He frowned at the blonde. "Are you just going to stare at it, or are you gonna drink it?" Toris asked.

"Er..." Feliks winced.

"Hey, it's the mellowest thing they've got, besides Ginger ale and soda. Then you'll look like a weakling." Toris snapped and downed another glass.

Feliks mumbled something under his breath, and took a sip of his beer. He held back a grimace, then he stuck out his tongue in disgust. Toris laughed and shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn, like never grimace while drinking beer. Back in Lithuania, my Dad would drink some pretty hard stuff." he said.

Feliks took another sip, then shook his head. "Whatever, you can teach me how to drink and stuff later, okay? How about we go get some ice cream or something?" Feliks suggested.

Toris laughed again, then called over the grinning bartender. "Can I just take this with me?" he asked and held up the hotel of vodka.

Matthias grinned. "Sure!" Toris started to reach into his pocket, then remembered that he forgot money. But Matthias frowned and waved his hand. "It's on the house tonight, bud." He offered. Toris shook his hand in thanks, then snatched the bottle of vodka. he headed toward the door without another word.

* * *

Toris just finished the bottle, then threw it in the trash. He hiccuped, then laughed. "You wanna go get ice cream now?" He asked in a slurred voice.

Feliks laughed and supported his staggering companion. "Nah, we should just head back. You're stone-drunk my friend." He teased.

"Oh shut up, I'm not drunk." Toris protested.

"Yes you are, Toris." a voice said, it sounded like it had come from the alleyway, but Toris wasn't sure.

Toris froze, and his muscles tensed. "Ivan," he growled.

The tall figure emerged from the shadows with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a suit, with a red tie, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were a bluish-violet color, and his hair was an ashen blonde. "_Da._ So glad you remember me." He said with a grin.

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to be apart of your little operation anymore?" Toris growled, he sounded like a wolf warning something not to test it.

But, Ivan was like a bear. "_Da._ You did. But, I never promised." he said as he took a step closer to the duo. "Toris, come back to us. We _need _your strength." He pleaded.

"I thought I told you no, right after I kicked your sorry ass when I was just a kid." Toris snarled.

Ivan frowned. He glared at Toris then his gaze slid toward Feliks. "Now, who is this?" He asked with mutual interest. Toris growled a warning, then stretched an arm in front of the blonde.

"It's none of your business who he is." Toris snarled.

Ivan sneered at Feliks, then at Toris. "Fine. But, it's only polite if you introduce someone to an old friend." Ivan sniffed indignantly.

"You, Ivan Braginsky, are many things, but you are _not _a friend." He shouted.

Ivan's mouth formed into a tight line, then he gave a dismissing look toward Toris. "Alright Toris, you might not want to come back. But you will, I promise." He growled, then turned heel and walked back into the shadows.

"Bastard." Toris spat.

"Who _was _that?" Feliks finally asked, awestruck.

Toris turned to face him. "An old friend." Toris replied quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This was taking _way _to long to type on my IPad, so I stopped at a cliffhanger. Once again, DUN DUN DAAAH.**

**So yeah, it's been really crappy here out in the 'Sota. We got rain, six inches of snow, more rain, and now we're supposed to get more snow. Hurrah. I actually like the snow though, I love snow.**

**But I also love Spring, so yeah.**

**EDIT: I changed the ending so it wasn't as insulting. It might be more confusing, but it's better than the other one, right? Again, I'm sorry for all the Russia fans, I am a Russia fan myself so...I'm sorry again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Toris cracked a yawn and blinked his eyes open. When sunlight hit him full in the face, he winced and skewered his eyes shut again. He had a massive headache, which the sunlight didn't help. The Lithuanian tried to go back to sleep by pulling the covers over his face and curling up into a ball. Which didn't work.

Toris sighed heavily and threw the covers off of himself. He noticed that he was in Feliks's room, and that Feliks wasn't there. But he had been there, there was a hastily thrown blanket on the floor and a pillow. "What the Hell, Peter?" a voice erupted from down stairs. Toris's head snapped toward the door and narrowed his eyes. He crept to the door and slowly opened it, wincing slightly when it creaked. When he got past the door, he tip toed to the stair case and peered down, and saw Arthur, and some boy who looked like his younger brother.

"Shut up you limey bastard!" the boy shushed the older man and carefully picked up shards of a plate he'd probably dropped. "Feliks might hear you!"

"That would be bloody _fantastic_ if _Master_ Feliks heard me! If he saw this, he'd fire you, then I'd never hear the end of it! Hell, I might even get fired too! Ever think of that, Peter?" Arthur scolded, but brought his tone down. Peter scowled at Arthur and made an obscene gesture to him and then gestured to the rest of the plate on the floor.

"Well, if you don't want to hear any of his bickering, then help me pick the rest of this up, would you?" Peter growled, then bent down to pick up more of the pieces and shove them in his pockets. Arthur bent down the help the younger Brit, grumbling as he did so. Toris frowned, Feliks yelling at his workers? He's been all but nice to them when he was here, but I guess that's what a boss does, yell at his underlings. He went back to Feliks's room and looked out the window to see Alfred limping after Matthew who was pointing toward the house while walking, probably telling him to go and rest.

Toris sighed, where was that brat Feliks? Well, this was the perfect opportunity to take a peek in that locked door. He walked over to the stair case and paused, just in case Arthur and that kid Peter were still there. But, it was silent so he bolted down the stairs and to the locked door. The Lithuanian turned the door nob, in case it was open. It was. The door clicked open and Toris was ready for a big safe or something else that contained some money. But, he was met with a desk with scattered papers on it, and pictures of Feliks, his father, and a woman. Or just Bach and the woman. Toris carefully shut the door behind him and headed toward the desk and opened all the drawers first, just in case there is some money or _something _valuable.

He growled in frustration and shut the last drawers with a loud crash. With a defeated sigh, he went to the papers on the desk. He picked up one and read it carefully:

_Dear Mr. Łukasiewicz:_

_Your son, Feliks Łukasiewicz, has been recently bullying other students the past couple of months, we have given him countless warnings, detentions, and sent him home with notes, but I suppose none have gotten to you. We suggest you sit down and talk with your son about his actions, or take him to someone who can talk to him. He has been fighting with the teachers and it is starting to get way out of hand, we would appreciate it if you helped out your son. We do not tolerate this type of behavior at our school, and if he continues, he will be expelled immediately. _

_- Principal Ludwig Beilschmidt_

Toris snorted and threw the paper down, then sifted through more papers until he found another note, except it was from a woman written to Feliks directly.

_Dear Feliks,_

_I'm so sorry, honey._ _I don't know if you know, but your father is very abusive_ _and has beat me often. I just pray that he does not take any anger out on you, please forgive me and goodbye. _

Toris frowned, the note was very short and didn't have a name from who wrote it. He stuffed the note in his pocket and sifted through the piel some more and found pictures, they were of the woman, except this time she was dead. She had a bullet hole in her right temple, and her eyes were open. The other pictures were the same, except taken from different angles. He took the note back out, and then set them back down on the pile, when he turned to leave-he saw Feliks standing in the doorway. He was glaring at Toris, with his fists clenched at his sides. "What are you doing in here, Toris?" he asked quietly.

Toris was stunned for a moment. Then shrugged, "Oh nothing, I just stumbled in here. Sorry." He lied and tried to push past the Pole, but he just shoved him back.

"No you weren't! You were looking through my stuff! That's like, private stuff, jack ass!" Feliks shouted at the Lithuanian. Toris glared at the smaller boy and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay. I didn't just wander in here, I thought you had some valuables, so, the only sensible thing to do was to look around," he said and shrugged. "But instead I find out that perfect little Feliks doesn't have a perfect little life after all. And bullying kids? That's harsh, even _I _don't stoop that low."

Feliks's fists clenched harder and he gave Toris a look that probably meant he was going to get hurt, if Toris wasn't stronger and bigger than the other boy. "What? Are you going to get mad at me? Hit me? _Bully _me?" Toris challenged.

Then, Feliks punched Toris right in the face.

Toris stumbled back, then wiped his nose, which was bleeding. He smiled a little and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So you _do _have some spunk in you. But, little Feliks has everything, money. Money is everything. Whoever made up that stupid quote 'money can't buy happiness', probably has all the money he wants. And you have that. Guess what I have, my hat and a couple pairs of clothes, maybe a few bucks. Face it, you're a spoiled brat with all he can ever want. And you're still not happy, so you gotta go and bully poor, defenseless kids," He sneered then pushed past Feliks. "Jerk." he whispered as he passed, then walked calmly to the door.

"Fucking asshole! Thinking you have it rough! Your mom didn't commit suicide and you don't have a drunk, abusive dad!" Feliks shouted at him. Toris stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

_Did that brat just say that? _he thought as he stormed up to the Pole and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed his shirt collar until the two boys were nose to nose. "Look you fucking little _bitch. _My parents were _murdered_ _right in front of me. _So you should think of what to say before you open your fucking mouth." Toris snarled and punched Feliks in the gut. He let out a grunt and slouched forward, without warning, Toris turned and power walked out of the building.

He never wanted to see that whiny bitch again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry the update took so long! D: So, my friend, Idonotneedaname gave me some ideas for my story. She is a great help, and I would love to work with her on a story sometime. Thanks!**

**Dark theeemeees. Hope you all like the update!**

**Review and you will get a puppy! *maybe***


	7. Chapter 7

Toris stormed into his room and closed the door. That prick Feliks, thinking _he _had it off badly? He still had at least _one _parent! He sat down on his bed and glanced at his desk, his flat cap was resting on it's wooden surface. He gabbed it and put it squarely on his head. The Lithuanian noticed that Eduard and Raivis where not in the room, because usually, he didn't notice them even if they were in the same room.

He had to get out of this old, stuffy orphanage. He opened the top drawer of his desk to reveal a drawer full of cash. Toris guessed he had enough money to get a one-way plane ticket to Vilnius, and some left over to get his life started there. He fetched his suitcase out from under his bunk and packed his money, his picture, and his only decent looking pair of clothes. Just as he closed the suitcase, he heard sirens.

The Lithuanian froze as the sirens got nearer and until they sounded right outside of the orphanage. He dashed toward the window and peeked out, and saw two officers get out of a squad car, the siren still screaming. Toris quickly grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs, he expected to be gone by the time the cops had finished talking to Sister Alice, but one of them stopped him and frowned. "Where are you heading?" the tall blonde man asked and fixed his glasses, his stern glare directed at Toris's suitcase.

"Friend's house, sir." Toris lied and tried to slip past the cop, but the other officer joined the first, blocking his entry.

"Hey, Berwald, does this kid look familiar to you?" he asked in a thick Norwegian accent, his question directed at the Swedish cop.

"Yeah," Berwald agreed and rubbed his chin. "he looks like that Toris kid that the Jerry guy described. Do you have the sketch?" he asked and held his hand out while the other cop pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. _That bastard! I should've known he would've kissed up to the cops! _Toris thought as he quietly waited for Berwald to make the comparison. He opened his mouth to say something, and started to reach for his handcuffs.

Before Berwald said a word, Toris bolted out the door and took off down main street, and tried to blend in with the other civilians. He finally slowed down when he thought he had lost the cops, and let out a long breath of relief. "Where is that brat?" Toris heard the voice of Berwald snarl a few feet in front of him. He was looking around wildly, his partner pulling people aside to look at the sketch of Toris.

"Dammit." Toris muttered under his breath and took a turn into an alley. He found that it lead to another street, so he briskly walked to the other side to get out of range of the furious cops. Toris glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, then took off running. The cops cut off his route to airport, so now he was going to have to backtrack, or wait until they gave up. Toris slowed to a walk and scowled, stupid cops ruin everything.

"Well, long time no see, Toris." A Russian drawl sounded from beside him. Toris's head snapped to his right, where a certain Russian was taking a drag from his cigarette. Ivan's lip curled to a small smile at the look of anger mixed with surprise on Toris's face. "What are you doing out here? Ran away from home?" Ivan asked with fake sympathy as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Just shut up. And stop stalking me, you fucking creep." Toris snarled and started speed walking away from the Russian, but Ivan was on the Lithuanian's heels.

"Come on Toris. We _need _you." Ivan pleaded and grabbed Toris's shoulder to stop him from walking away. Toris stopped, just when Ivan thought he was going to submit, Toris whirled around and punched Ivan in the face. He gasped with surprise and pain, and took a few steps back while clutching his nose. "You motherfucker!" Ivan screamed with rage and pain.

Toris put up his fists and scowled. "Come on, let's see if you've gotten any better after ten years." he taunted. Ivan wiped some blood that was running from his nose, and laughed out loud.

"Silly Toris. I could _kill_ you with one hand." Ivan chuckled and held one hand up for emphasis. Toris decided to not say anything, and waited for Ivan to throw the first punch. But Ivan was smart, he knew Toris had a small fuse. "Come on Laurinatis. Your dead mother could've beaten me up already. What's taking so long?" he asked and gave a fake yawn.

Toris's fists clenched harder but still didn't throw a punch. Ivan smiled and held out his hands, and took a step closer. "Come _on_. I _know _you want to hit me. Go on, _do it_." he said. Toris let out a shout and charged at the Russian. Just as Toris's fist was about to hit Ivan's jaw, Ivan grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Toris let out a groan and coughed. Ivan placed his foot on his chest and smiled. "Now, who were you running from? The police, _da_?"

Toris didn't answer, only coughed.

"Time to take you to the station!" Ivan sang, picked up Toris and started walking.

"You...bastard." Toris croaked, then blacked out.

* * *

Toris woke up on a bed, in a prison cell. His groggy eyes snapped open, and he tried to sit up. "Fucking stupid bastard Ivan." Toris cursed when he failed to sit up.

"Calm down, Hot Head." a familiar voice scoffed. Toris blinked and lifted his head up, to see Feliks leaning against the cell bars. "Finally you wake up. I thought you were dead. Wouldn't have cared either way, though." he added.

"What are you doing here?" Toris asked, to shocked to be angry with Feliks for their fight.

"Uh, someone left this note at my door." he said and held up a small piece of paper. "It says _'Your friend's in jail.' _I was only assuming the person meant you. Good thing I'm smart." Then Feliks let out a low whistle. "You look like Hell, who kicked your sorry ass?"

Toris sneered at the Pole then laid his head back down. "You didn't answer my question. _What are you doing here__?_" he growled, starting to get annoyed.

"Cool your jets, man. I bailed you out, the guard is just getting the keys." Feliks said and shoved his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"I don't need help from a snot nosed brat." Toris protested and tried to sit up, this time painfully succeeding. Feliks crossed his arms and let out a loud laugh.

"Yes you do, you proud bastard. Hey, just let it go. We fought, that's what guys do right? No need to hold stupid grudges. Oh! Here comes the guard." Feliks said quickly and stepped aside when Berwald came into view. He just scowled at Toris as he unlocked the door and then glanced at Feliks.

"Make sure this kid stays out of trouble." he told him, then stalked off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter sucks, guys. And it's kinda short, but whatever! I'll try and update soon!**

**Please no flaming! Reviews and Favorites are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Feliks half dragged, half carried Toris to his car. "Leave me alone, I'm grateful for you bailing me out or whatever, but I dropped some things and have to find them." Toris groaned as Feliks struggled to open the passenger side's door.

"We can get it later, _you _need medical attention. You dumbass, who kicked your ass anyway?" Feliks asked and exhaled sharply when he couldn't get the door open. Ignoring Feliks's question, Toris growled in annoyance and tried to squirm out of Feliks's grasp.

"Let me go! I _have _to get something." Toris snarled and struggled more until he fell onto the cement side-walk. His mind was reeling, his money, his flat cap, his _photo_. Where were they? Toris's hands gripped his head as he struggled to remember.

"What's your deal dude? Did you lose your precious money?" Feliks teased. Toris grit his teeth and glared at the Polish boy.

"You don't understand. I lost a photo and my hat, I need to go find them," he said as he struggled to get off of the sidewalk. Thank God it was dark, and there was hardly anyone on the streets. He finally got to his feet, and started to shakily walk.

"Who cares about a stupid hat and a stupid picture! You can get new ones! Right now you need a doctor." Feliks protested and grabbed Toris's arm. Toris tried to wrench his arm out of Feliks's grasp, but he was too weak. He used the wall as support as he slouched over.

"That hat and photo are the only things that I hold close. The hat was my fathers and the photo was of my family in Lithuania," Toris murmured.

Feliks sighed. "Toris..."

Toris whirled around to face Feliks. "Don't try to comfort me, if you were a decent person you would help me out. But apparently my first impression of you was right. Hell, you're probably only helping me because you want something. I sure as hell don't know what, but it's probably something for your personal gain. Another butler, maybe?" Toris snarled at the Pole.

Feliks was taken aback, then snatched his hand back. "I don't want any-" Feliks started, but was cut off by Toris with a sigh. He winced as he shifted to face Feliks, then steadied himself on the wall.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, that hat and photo mean a lot to me," Toris stuttered, then looked Feliks in the eye. "Whether you help me or not, I'm going to find them." He said with a determined gaze.

Feliks met the Lithuanian's gaze, then sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. But right afterwards, you are going to get help. Alright?" Feliks said.

Toris sighed. "Fine." He said grudgingly.

* * *

"Nothing." Toris spat and sunk down to the cement. "Someone must've stolen all of it. Bastards." Feliks laughed a little at the irony, then sat down next to Lithuanian. Toris glared at Feliks. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped.

"Oh, I just think it's funny that you're getting mad because someone stole your stuff. Now you know how your victims feel." Feliks pointed out. Toris sneered at the Polish boy, but didn't say anything back. Toris let his head fall back and hit the brick wall, which slightly hurt more than it should have, with his wound and all. "We should head back, and get you to a doctor." Feliks said and started to get up. Toris was just about to stand up when he saw a green lump, partly sticking out from a trashcan. His eyes widened.

"My hat!" Toris cried and scrambled over and grabbed his flat cap. It smelled like something died in it, but it was still his hat. "If my hat's here, my picture _has _to be here!" he exclaimed.

Feliks immediately went to Toris's side. "Ew dude. You better not wear that now, I think a mouse made a nest in there." he said. Toris glared at Feliks over his shoulder, then continued to look around the trash cans. Feliks glanced around and a gleaming shards caught his eye. He crept over and saw a broken picture frame, with a photograph in it. "Hey, Toris, come here." Feliks called, then squinted at the photo.

Toris hurried over, and snatched the photo from Feliks. He sighed with relief and tucked the photo in his sweat pants pocket. "Is the suitcase anywhere?" Toris asked hopefully and glanced around the small alley. Feliks shook his head and got off of the ground.

"Alright. Off to the car with you." Feliks dismissed and brushed off his jeans.

Toris frowned. "You're not the boss of me, you shrimp." he growled, but started to limp towards the car anyways. Feliks followed, and got into the car and turned the ignition, earning a roar from the small Prius. Toris leaned into the soft seats, and let out a sigh. "Can you turn up the AC?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"What's the magic word?" Feliks sang and started to drive.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Feliks sat next Toris while waiting for the doctor to appear. He had driven the Lithuanian to the ER, and the nurses had been horrified and rushed him to a room right away. "I wish these goddamn doctors would hurry up." Toris mumbled, he tried to cross his arms, but winced and placed them on his lap. Feliks was just about to say something when the doctor entered. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Toris, then sat down in front of him.

"I'm Doctor Elizabeth," she introduced, then held out her hand to Toris, whose hands remained in his lap. She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Not much of a social butterfly? That's alright." she said and withdrew her hand and looked down at the clipboard she was holding. "Name?"

"Toris Laurinaitis." Toris replied curtly.

"Sorry to ask, but, how do you spell that?" she asked and smiled a little sheepishly.

Toris let out a long sigh. "L-a-u-r-i-n-a-i-t-i-s." he said slowly.

"Okay, Toris. How did you get all those injuries?" Elizabeth asked and leaned back.

"I got into a fight, ma'am." Toris said.

"Oh? With those wounds, looks kind of personal. I'd hate to see the other poor guy." she said and scribbled something down on her clipboard. Toris remained silent.

"Have you coughed up any blood? Or does something hurt when you move it?" she asked, and looked up at Toris.

"I haven't coughed up any blood. But my chest hurts a lot, so do my back and the back of my head." Toris admitted.

Elizabeth nodded as she scribbled stuff down on her clipboard. "Well Toris, I think that we should give you an x-ray. Just to see if anything is serious." she said tucked the clipboard under her arm and put her pen in her breast pocket.

"It's just an ache, it's nothing serious." Toris said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see, Toris. I'll come back and get you when we're ready for you." she said and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Got up the new chapter for y'all! I think I got that one up rather quickly, but I don't know. So, enjoy!**

**Reviews and Favorites are very appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

When Doctor Elizabeth came back in the room, she had a grim look on her face. "We're ready for you, Toris." She said. Toris nodded and got up from his seat. For the first time that night, Doctor Elizabeth glanced at Feliks. "Would you like to come with...sir?" she asked Feliks hesitantly. The blonde nodded and slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on. Toris glared at Feliks when he followed them through the narrow hallways. He lagged behind until her fell in step with the blonde.

"You could have just waited." Toris whispered gruffly. Feliks huffed in reply, but didn't answer. Then, Doctor Elizabeth took a sharp turn into a small, dark room with a big machine. She told Toris to lay down on the X-ray machine, then went over to a monitor. "Does this hurt?" Toris asked wearily.

Doctor Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Nope! All it does it scan your body, and takes pictures of your bones. Absolutely pain free." she reassured and pressed something, earning a click from the machine. A blue light scanned Toris's body slowly, then images began popping up on a monitor. "You may get up now, Toris." Doctor Elizabeth said as she carefully looked at the images. Toris nodded, then carefully sat up and got off the machine.

"What's wrong with me?" Toris asked Doctor Elizabeth impatiently.

"Well, Toris. It looks like there is something wrong with your back, so we'll have to do another x-ray to confirm if something's wrong. Other than that, your bones seem fine." she said and sighed. Then turned to Toris. "Alright. Let's get you back on the machine."

* * *

"A fuckin' back brace." Toris growled as he and Feliks stepped out of the hospital.

"Come on, it's not that bad, you big baby." Feliks said and got into his car.

"And I have to go back in a month for a check up!" Toris added to himself as he slowly got into a car. "Back braces suck."

"Just get in the car, grandpa!" Feliks snapped at Toris. Who glared at Feliks in reply, he flipped him off then slowly sat onto the plush seat. "So, where do I take you? Back to the orphanage?" he asked as he swerved through traffic.

"No way, I can't go back there. Just...drop me off at a poor house or something." Toris muttered and stared out the window.

"No way, man! You could stay at my place!" Feliks offered. "I mean, only if you want to." he added quickly after. Toris turned his head to glance at the Pole. He gave him a questioning look.

"Why would you want me at your house? I mean, I was looking through your stuff." Toris asked gruffly.

"Psha, Toris. That's all behind us, now. You got beat up, so now I'm good. Anyways, if you need money, all you have to do is ask." Feliks said, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"If I were you I wouldn't let me go back to your house." Toris said.

"Well, I'm not you." Feliks dismissed the conversation and kept driving. Toris sighed in defeat and looked out the window again. It was awhile before Toris finally agreed.

"Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"Welcome home, roomie!" Feliks exclaimed as Toris walked through the front door. Toris gave a sarcastic 'yay' as he climbed the stairs.

"I won't be staying in your room, right?" Toris asked. He hated sharing rooms, Raivis and Eduard were always so annoying.

"Pfft, no way. You'll stay in the room across from mine." Feliks said and opened the door to a tidy room. The bed was on the far side of the room, by the window. There was a desk neatly tucked in a corner, and a few chairs scattered around. Toris made a beeline towards the desk and put his flat cap and picture on it. Feliks turned to leave when Toris coughed from behind him. He looked expectantly over his shoulder at the Lithuanian. "Yeah?"

"I'd just thought I'd say...erm...um...thanks?" Toris asked. He sounded as if he didn't know how to apologize. He glared at Feliks expectantly, like as if he was saying '_well?_'.

"You're welcome." Feliks said with a smile, while Toris just grunted and tossed his flat cap to him. Feliks caught it, then made a face. "What do you want me to do with_ this_?" he asked and held it away from him like it was a dead animal or something.

"Wash it." Toris replied and sat in a chair.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Feliks growled. Who was this guy, making him wash his stupid hat? Toris sneered at Feliks as he closed his eyes.

"I'm a cripple." he said simply, then made a gesture with his hand. "If _you_ won't do it. Then get one of your three thousand servants to do it." he added and sighed in content. The chair _was _pretty comfy and Toris decided to pretend he was sleeping so the blonde would finally give up and leave. And it worked. Feliks started to say something, but growled instead and shut the door as he left the room. Toris opened one eye to make sure he was really gone, then laughed to himself. This injury wasn't so bad after all.

Then he remembered the money, that was _five thousand fucking dollars _that some bastard stole. Probably Ivan, than son of a bitch. He could've gone back to Lithuania, started a life, and everything would have been better! He made a promise to himself, as soon as he was better, he would leave and get a job. He was ready to be independent, and not someone who mooches off other people. But, he'd still probably swipe some stuff here and there. Just to make the cash come in faster.

Toris decided that that was enough thinking, it made his brain hurt. So, he walked over to the bed and collapsed on the soft mattress. The day's events had worn him out, so he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sure everyone hates me now. I'm SUPER DUPER sorry I didn't update for a while, and that this is a stupid chapter. I just had a lot of things to do, and I finally got a laptop so I can update more often now. (Hopefully) and I just got into this new anime/manga called Shingeki No Kyojin aka Attack on Titan (go watch it, it's awesome.) and I got super distracted and yeah.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! ANd I'd also like to say thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys motivate me to write and I love you guys so much! Thanks! :)**

**Please Review and Favorite! **


End file.
